arisan para uke
by elen lee
Summary: Sementara itu di kamar leader angel kita, leeteuk, terlihat kumpulan para uke manis Suju. Mereka tengah bercerita seru. Apa sih yang mereka ceritakan? All member Suju. BL. Geje. Aneh.


Yak.. author elen datang lagi... dengan ep ep baru lagi.. ugh.. lagi banyak ide cemerlang ni buat dituangin di ep ep... dan pokoknya deep bow banget buat para readers yang uda mau membaca dan me-review ff author koplak ini, sekiranya author tak mampu berkata-kata lagi... cekidoott XD #ngomong lu nglantur thor plaakkk

**ARISAN PARA UKE**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

**Cast** : all member Super Junior

**Genre **: Romance, Humor

**Rate** : T

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**ELENLEE**

Di dorm Suju sedang ramai member. Semua member tengah berkumpul jadi satu karena sedang masa liburan. Di ruang tengah, tampak Appa suju, Kangin, tengah menikmati acara running man episode 127 bersama dengan Siwon, hanggeng, kyuhyun, yesung, donghae, dan zhoumi. Wait a few minute, di ruang tengah hanya ada para seme, dimana para uke manis Suju? Then, please amati lagi. kita amati bersama pemirsa. Amati dengan teliti. Para seme terlihat sangat kesal dan menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. Hanya satu seme yang mengungkapkan kekesalan hatinya dengan sangat keras.

"Hyung! Lihat nanti malam, akan ku buat kau mendesah dan berteriak keras dibawah ku. Ah, ani, aku akan buat posisi baru, kau mendesah di atasku. Awas kau hyung! Awa... yak! Hae hyung, kenapa memukul kepalaku?!"

"kau berisik kyu. Percuma kau teriak teriak seperti anak setan meskipun kau memang anak setan. Sungmin hyung tak bakal mengizinkanmu ikut nimbrung arisan uke. Percuma kyu. Percumah.. huwee... hyukkie... aku ikutaannnnn" semua seme sweetdrop. Donghae yang tadi terlihat kesal berujung dengan meweknya yang seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Hae! Ishh... cukup. Kau itu seme nak. Jangan mewek seperti itu. Appa tak ingin kau berubah jadi uke. Sangat tak cocok mukamu itu menjadi uke. Appa tak bisa membayangkannya"

"hhmm... sudahlah. Ayo para seme, sebaiknya ikut aku saja"

"kemana yesung hyung?" kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala menatap yesung yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"membersihkan kandang ddangkoma"

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar leader angel kita, leeteuk, terlihat kumpulan para uke manis Suju. Mereka tengah bercerita seru. Apa sih yang mereka ceritakan?

"teukie hyung, ishh.. aku sebel dengan Kyu. Sangat menyebalkan. Tiap hari selalu minta jatah. Padahal sudah ku larang hyung. Dan dengarlah, bahkan di luar sekarang dia berteriak-teriak seperti itu.. ish... memalukan..."

"kau mendingan minnie hyung. Donghae lebih menyebalkan. Tiap hari kerjaannya memutar rekaman desahanku di kamar. Bahkan ringtone nada panggilan dariku adalah desahanku, hyung! Ah... menyebalkan sekali! Dan ujung-ujungnya.. uh... kau tau sendiri"

"enaknya bisa mendesah. Aku tidak bisa. Yesung hyung lebih memilih mengurus kura-kuranya dibanding aku"

"yak Wookie! Ishh... vulgar sekali"

"wae Bummie? Memangnya kau juga jarang mendesah?"

Kibum yang ditanya mendadak seperti itu oleh ryeowook terkaget, lalu menundukkan kepala. Muncul semburat pink di pipinya.

"wahat? Jarang? Aigoo... tak paham kah kau wookie kenapa siwon selalu minta izin pergi ke ruang rias 20 menit sebelum kita perform? Mereka melakukan "itu" wookie! Melakukan "itu".." heechul bercerita menggebu-gebu, sambil menggerakkan jari tengah dan telunjuk seperti menunjukkan tanda kutip.

"hei hei.. aigoo... kenapa musti diributkan huh? Wajar lah seme kita selalu seperti itu. Appa kalian juga seperti itu, tapi aku memakluminya. Wajar, kita kan juga butuh kesenangan dan kelegaan setelah hari-hari berat yang kita jalani sebagai member boyband yang cukup sibuk. Sungmin-ah.. wajar kyuhyun seperti itu, secara dia anak bungsu dan manja, tak apalah. Mumpung masih muda. Hyukkie-ah... jangan seperti itu, dirimu pun jika jauh dari donghae lebih dari 15 menit saja sudah bingung dengan wajah memerah akan menangis. Wookie-ah... jangan mengeluh.. yesung hanya ingin menjaga cinta kalian. Bummie-ah... bilang sama siwonnie... berlatihlah sabar. Lakukan saat kalian tidak sedang perform, aku kasihan padamu tiap perform pasti sambil menahan rasa sakit. Dan kau Chullie, jangan sok-sokan menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara sibum. Mengacalah. Suara desahanmu paling keras di dorm. Sampai-sampai aku sering susah tidur malam gara-gara mendengar desahanmu. Dan, hei... kalian tau dimana Henry?"

"aku disini hyung"

"henry-ah. Kenapa kamu duduk dipojokan? Sini, bergabunglah bersama kami. Bercerita bersama. Jarang-jarang kita berbagi cerita" ajak Teukie dengan lembut.

"A-aniya hyung. Ehm.. tak a-apa..." henry terlihat gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan Teukie.

"kau kenapa henry? Kau sakit?"

"yak.. jangan mendekat sungmin hyung! A-aku tak apa"

"ishh... tak perlu berbelit-belit. Kau susahkan jika duduk merapat bersama kami? Hole-mu terlalu perihkan karena kelakuan Zhoumi kemarin? Issh..." heechul memainkan ujung rambutnya, memanyunkan bibirnya, tampak kesal dengan kelakuan henry yang aneh.

"wae? Kau diapakan Zhoumi, henry-ah?" teukie terlihat khawatir.

"tak apa hyung.. hehe. Hanya kemarin zhoumi hyung mengajak bermain sambil berdiri, makanya sakit" ucap Henry dengan cengiran polosnya. Dan para uke hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar ucapan polos Henry.

* * *

"khekhekhe... obrolan para uke lucu sekali. Hahahaha..." Zhoumi melenggang pergi setelah menguping pembicaraan para uke di kamar Teukie.

Ada ada saja ya kelakuan member Suju. Hahaha

* * *

Hosh hosh hosh... apa ini? Ff apa ini? Apa ini? #plaakkk! Digeplak teukie. Berisik lu Thor.. mian Teukie oppa hehe...

Hehe... mian readers jika ff saya yang ini geje abis... sumpah... tugas yang bejibun malah bikin otak geje saya berjalan dengan baik. Hiks hiks.. #author pundung dipojokan

Hehe... thanks ya yang uda baca,, tak lupa jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknyaa ^_^


End file.
